


A Thorbruce Halloween

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Infinity war? who is she idk her sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sassy Bruce, just some good ole spooky content, not entirely sure how these tags work, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: It had all started when Bruce mentioned his Halloween-time tradition of marathoning scary movies.Bruce wouldn’t call himself a horror movie fan, per say. He didn’t find the movies particularly scary (he didn’t believe in ghosts, of course) or interesting, even. He found the plotlines predictable, the characters unreasonably stupid, and the acting mediocre at best. But damn, if he didn’t get a kick out of them.Bruce found horror movies hilarious. Especially the older ones, with the shitty special effects-- those were his favorites. They were so dramatic, and so objectively awful, but Bruce loved them regardless.He was a bit surprised, though, at the enthusiasm his boyfriend had shown at the mention of his evening plans.





	1. Part 1: Scary Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> And my first fic (drabble? one shot? hot mess?) is live! The unexpected result of a mini buzzfeed unsolved marathon and constantly thinking about my favorite science and thunder nerds. Was supposed to be a one shot but I got a bit carried away, so part 2 coming soon! Non-canon compliant, set post-Ragnarok in a beautiful world where Infinity War hasn’t yet happened. Some spoopy content for your halloweekend, hope you enjoy!

It had all started when Bruce mentioned his Halloween-time tradition of marathoning scary movies.

Bruce wouldn’t call himself a horror movie fan, per say. He didn’t find the movies particularly scary (he didn’t believe in ghosts, of course) or interesting, even. He found the plotlines predictable, the characters unreasonably stupid, and the acting mediocre at best. But damn, if he didn’t get a kick out of them. 

Bruce found horror movies  _ hilarious _ . Especially the older ones, with the shitty special effects-- those were his favorites. They were so dramatic, and so objectively awful, but Bruce loved them regardless.

He was a bit surprised, though, at the enthusiasm his boyfriend had shown at the mention of his evening plans. 

Bruce didn’t expect his partner to find much interest in the silly movies. Thor had regaled him time and time again with stories of his various conquests throughout the nine realms, of the hideous beasts and powerful beings he’d slain before. The guy fought Hela, for fuck’s sake. Bruce struggled to conjure up anything more terrifying than her, fiction or otherwise.

So later that night, he was surprised, when he tilted his head up from where it rested in the god’s lap to see Thor absolutely engrossed in the film. His eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, though more in concentration than fear. Bruce’s raised eyebrows were met with a small smile and Thor’s fingers lazily running through his messy mop of curls. Bruce relaxed into the touch, his curiosity momentarily forgotten

When the movie ended and evening light that filled the room faded into darkness, Bruce paused the screen before the next one could begin. 

“So, what’d you think?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he sat up slowly. 

The god’s eyes lit up. “I quite enjoyed it. I’ve never heard of these Midgarian ghost stories before. We didn’t have such spirits on Asgard.”

Bruce scoffed. “We don’t have them here, either. It’s just make believe.” he explained.

“ _ You think _ . You earthlings didn’t believe aliens existed, either, and look how wrong you were there!” Thor teased with a light shove. Bruce stuck his tongue out in response.

“How about we test this hypothesis out then, Banner?” Thor challenged, “Which one of your 7 PhDs comes in handy here, again?” 

Bruce shook his lead lightly, poking his partner’s shoulder. “ _ Someone’s _ been spending too much time in the lab with me. But okay, alright. What exactly are you suggesting?”

Bruce watched as the familiar glint returned to Thor’s eye, the one that always signaled he was up to something mischievous. It reminded him eerily of Loki. “We go ghost hunting.”

“We-, wait what?” 

“Ghost hunting. Like they did in the movie. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” he exclaimed, one hand gripping Bruce’s shoulder excitedly. “Or are you too scared? Don’t worry, I’ll hold you if you get spooked.” the blonde teased lightheartedly.

Bruce couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the thought. But before he could protest any further, the god leaned his head on Bruce’s shoulder, a small smile spreading across his face.  _ Shit _ .

“Pleaaaase!” whined Thor, nuzzling into the crook of Bruce’s neck and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. His warm breath tickled the scientist’s skin, sending Bruce wriggling under it. Thor pepper light kisses along his boyfriend’s chin affectionately, the god’s beard lightly scratching his jaw in the process. Thor worked his way up Bruce’s face, littering feather-light kisses on his cheeks and nose and forehead fondly. Bruce felt his resolve weakening by the second.

“So?” the blonde man hummed moments later, hands cupping Bruce’s face delicately.

_ Oh god, he was really gonna do this, wasn’t he?  _ Bruce made a mental note not to introduce Thor to the  _ Ghostbusters _ movies until after, or the god would go all out with costumes and insist Tony build them proton packs. For science, of course. And accuracy.

“Okay, okay, we’ll do it.” Bruce concluded, a grin spreading across his face despite his attempts to suppress it. Thor seemed to have that effect on him-- pulling blushes and smiles out of the shy scientist effortlessly. Bruce couldn’t say he minded all that much, though. 

Thor returned the smile immediately, a breathy laugh escaping his lips as he closed the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend softly. 

When they pull apart, it’s only seconds before Thor’s mind begins running wild again, brainstorming ideas for their outing. Reaching into his pocket, Thor pulls out his phone, tapping rapidly at the small screen as he continues to lean on Bruce.

“So, equipment. From the movie, I gathered we’re gonna need an EMF detector. Do you know where we can get one of those?”

Bruce rolled his eyes half heartedly, kissing the top of Thor’s head as he pulled out his own phone to aid in the research. 

“No, but maybe we could make one?” 

  
  
  



	2. Part 2: Thorbruce Goes Ghost Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Thorbruce Halloween series. 
> 
> In which Tony helps Bruce made some equipment and Thor and Bruce have some fun hunting ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Here’s part 2 finally to get you in the spoopy spirit (lol pun intended). Sorry it’s a little late and rushed, but I wanted to get it out today. And surprise: extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tiny bit of a disclaimer in this chapter. I’ve never written Tony before so I’m still working out the kinks in writing the stark snark™️ and getting down his and Bruce’s banter. If it feels a little off, apologies! Definitely a work in progress but it was fun to try out!

“You want me to make  _ what _ ?” Tony snickered, making no attempt to hide his amusement.

“Help us make some cool ghost hunting gear! You know, like in the movies.” Thor replied with childlike excitement. Tony eyed Bruce, who offered nothing more than a shrug in response. 

“I have a few references here you might find helpful.” the blonde offered matter-of-factly, handing over the tablet. 

Tony scrolled through the website, the god bouncing impatiently before him.

“So, do you think you can do it? Bruce will help, of course.” Thor added after a beat. 

Tony couldn’t help the smirk that came over his face. When he’d gotten a text from Bruce saying he wanted to cash in a favor, no questions asked, this wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting.

“I think we can make something work, right Brucie?” he replied teasingly, earning a glare from the other man.

“Perfect! Thank you, Stark! Now, I don’t want get in the way of your work. So if you’ll excuse me I’m off to buy decorations!” the god beamed, patting Tony gratefully on the shoulder. 

Thor made his way out of the lab, stopping briefly to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Bruce felt himself blush and by the glint in Tony’s eye, he’d noticed, too. 

“Wow Bruce, I-”    
“Shh. Say nothing”

“But I just-”

“Shh. shh. No. No questions, remember?” he countered.

Tony put his hands up, shaking his head. “Fine, fine. But this isn’t a question. It’s a statement, technically. Well actually, I think I would consider it a fact at this point.” 

The scientist rolled his eyes. “Which would be?”

“You, Bruce Banner, are absolutely, positively  _ whipped _ .”

“I am not!” he countered, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Oh, but you definitely are. That is, unless you’ve decided to go full-swing into the ghost busting bizz? Seems like a bit of a jump from radiophysics but I’d support your decision.”

Bruce shot him a piercing glare. If looks could kill, Stark would’ve been dead on the spot. 

“Oh come on, lighten up! I think it’s kind of adorable how smitten you two are with each other.” Tony added, elbowing his friend lightly. “God, I don’t think there’s anyone else you’d genuinely entertain the thought of going ghost hunting with.”

Bruce shook his head, laughing slightly. “I can’t believe I’m doing it, either. He was so excited, though. We spent the whole weekend marathoning horror movies and ghost shows, and his eyes just lit up the whole time. If it makes him happy, I’m happy. No matter how much I complain about it.” he added. 

“I hear that. I’m glad you two are happy though. Seriously, you deserve it. Both of you.” Tony replied softly, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. 

Bruce smiled, eyes locked on his fidgeting hands. “Thanks. It still doesn’t quite feel real, sometimes. Like it’s too good to be true. But I’m really, really happy.”

Tony laughed, squeezing the other man’s shoulder. “God, you two are so cheesy. I love it. Now come on, let’s make this stuff for your weird, romantic ghost date.” 

 

-

 

When Bruce opened the front door of their apartment, everything was purple. Tinted fairy lights hung all around the walls, enveloping the small living room in a violet glow. Fake cobwebs littered the walls and shelves, hanging from every corner and crevice in sight.

Thor was sprawled out on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table which, of course, was adorned in a pumpkin-printed tablecloth. He immediately perked up at the sight of Bruce. 

“Getting ready?” the scientist joked, noting the  _ Ghost Adventures _ episode now paused on the screen. 

The god grinned sheepishly. “Something like that. What do you think?” he said, gesturing to the room around them. 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile at Thor’s enthusiasm. It was kind of adorable, he had to admit. Thor had always taken an interest in learning about Midgardian culture, from holidays to science to familiarizing himself with the strange lingo. But he’d never seen Thor so wholeheartedly invested. In the week since they’d began organizing the outing-- Thor insisted it had to be on Halloween ( _ it only made sense _ , he argued)-- the god had spent all his free time marathon scary movies and ghost shows. Every night over dinner he’d tell Bruce about the terrifying stories he’d learned that day, eyes wide with wonder as he explained them in detail. Bruce never believed them, of course, but if Thor enjoyed telling them, then he was more than happy to listen.

The scientist wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “It’s perfect.” 

The god beamed, resting his head atop Bruce’s. “Thanks! I had to make it festive somehow. Since you vetoed my abandoned house  _ and _ graveyard idea.” 

Bruce snorted. “The only things you’d find hunting there are rats, probably. Besides, what’s better than ghost hunting in the comfort of your own pajamas?” he countered, tugging at the string of Thor’s plaid bottoms. 

The god chucked, pulling back from the warmth of their embrace. “Good point. So, how did equipment making go?”

“Great!” Bruce replied, reaching into his bag to pull out their latest creation and displaying it proudly. He’d rather enjoyed his afternoon of catching up with Tony. It’d been a while since the two had collaborated, but they fell back into their routine easily. It’d been nice. Normal, almost. 

“Tony and I took a few liberties with this one, but it’s roughly an improved EMF meter. This screen monitors the temperature, and this right here,” Bruce instructed, pointing at the tri-colored meter lining the top of the device, “measures shifts the electromagnetic field. If there’s a significant change in either, it’ll let us know.” 

Thor shrieked, squeezing his boyfriend in a tight embrace. 

“It’s amazing! Can I try?” the god asked, electric with excitement. 

Bruce handed him the device and within seconds, he was scanning the air around them dramatically. 

“Come on!” he exclaimed, pulling the scientist alongside him as he fanned the meter around the room. After a few minutes of Thor’s measured movements and Bruce’s failed attempts at spooking his partner, the two stopped in front of the large bookcase. The small device whirred in Thor’s hand, lights flashing and alarm buzzing loudly. 

“Look! I think we found something! This thing is going crazy!” Thor exclaimed. Bruce leaned forward, checking the readings on the device.

“Okay, the green light means a temperature drop of at least 5 degrees-” he began.

“A sudden drop in temperature is a sign of a ghost!” Thor interrupted, elbowing Bruce enthusiastically. 

“Or, you know, a draft.” the scientist countered, reaching a hand out to feel the air in front of them. “This place is pretty old, I wouldn’t be surprised if we had a leaky window or two.” 

The god rolled his eyes. “Alright, but what about the meter? Look, it’s in the red zone!” 

Bruce adjusted his glasses, eyeing the device cautiously. “That means there’s a spike in the electromagnetic field.” 

“Another sign!” 

“I mean, a lot of things can cause a spike like that. Appliances, electricity, cell phones…” the scientist trailed off. 

Thor rolled his eyes. “Then how come it didn’t go off anywhere else in here? There’s an alarm blaring, that has to mean something.” 

“Maybe it means Tony rigged it. Sounds like something he’d find funny.” Bruce muttered.

“I trust Mr. Stark, he is a man of science. As are you. Doesn’t this seem at least a little weird to you?” Bruce shrugged in response. 

“Maybe we should try talking to it!” Thor continued, turning off the device and pulling out his phone to record the conversation. “They always find something in the recordings!” 

Thor set the phone down on the shelf and began eagerly asking questions.

“Hello! We come in peace. My name is Thor, and this is my boyfriend Bruce. What’s your name?” he asked, pausing for an answer. Thor continued his interrogation, Bruce pitching in occasionally. 

“Hey, Mr. Ghost, do you know you’re not real?” he inquired with a laugh. 

“Bruce!” Thor elbowed the other man in the ribs.    
“Hey, it was a valid question! Nothing is happening.” 

“Just you wait, we’ll find something in the recording. Now, do you have a real question?”

“Alright, fine. I’m a scientist, so I’m gonna need a bit of evidence here, good ghost sir. If you really are here, give us a sign.” Silence filled the air as the pair waited for a response.

“See, nothing. I don’t know about you, but-- oww!” Bruce yelped, clutching his foot. One of Bruce’s dozens of large books, dust covered and long forgotten, fell from the middle shelf, landing flat on the man’s foot with a loud  _ thud _ . 

Thor laughed giddily. “Ha! I told you. That’s what happens when you tease a ghost.” he replied, leaning on the bookcase.“

“Not funny.” Bruce countered, limping over to the couch. “Besides, it probably just fell. It doesn’t mean there’s a ghost.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “What, do you want the whole bookcase to fall on you next time? Come here” added the god, patting his lap as he sat beside the other man on the couch. Bruce laid his leg on Thor’s lap, wincing slightly. 

Thor pulled off his shoe and socks gingerly. He examined Bruce’s foot, pressing the skin lightly. 

“Ouch!” Bruce yelped. The god winced sheepishly. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s a little swollen and will probably bruise, but I don’t think it’ll be too bad. Do you want some ice?” he asked, brow creased slightly in concern. 

Bruce waved him off. “No, I’m fine. Thank you, though.” he added, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly. 

“You know, I did say I’d protect you from the ghosts. It’s only fair I take care of you now.” Thor smirked, leaning into his partner. Bruce smiled into the kiss. 

“That you did. Maybe we should just stick to the movies.” he added, cuddling into the god’s side.

Thor reached for the remote, smiling as resuming the program on screen. 

He placed a light kiss on the crown of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Good idea.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me! I'm always happy to hear feedback, comments, ideas, or even write some of your prompts on my tumblr @ragnarokwrites!
> 
> I just finished working on the last story I had lined up, so if you have any prompts of suggestions for my next story feel free to send me them on Tumblr and I'd be happy to take them on!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means the world to me! I'm always happy to hear feedback, comments, ideas, or even write some of your prompts on my tumblr @ragnarokwrites!
> 
> If you'd prefer to read it on there or reblog it, here's the link! https://ragnarokwrites.tumblr.com/post/179490348822/part-1-a-thorbruce-halloween


End file.
